deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackout (Skylanders)
Blackout 'is a Dark Element Skylander, first released for the video game, ''Skylanders: Trap Team. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * '''Zoroark VS Blackout (Completed) Battle Royales * Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 History Blackout is a dark dragon that hails from the Realm of Dreams, a place where the collective imagination of all the creatures in the universe come to form wonders and nightmares. At a young age, Blackout was recruited by the Dark Stygian, a clan of dragons who create nightmares for evildoers so as to discourage them from doing more evil. But soon the clan began to abuse their powers and started spreading nightmares just for fun. Blackout wouldn't stand for this, so he used his teleportation powers to go into the nightmares the clan created and defeated the monsters found within. Eventually these nightmares had spread to Master Eon, he witnessed Blackout's strength and courage in the dream and helped him to stop the Dark Stygian. Soon after, Eon made Blackout a skylander that served to protect the Realm of Dreams and beyond. Death Battle Info Background * Birthplace: Realm of Dreams * Species: Dragon * Gender: Male * Role: Skylander * Element: Dark Attacks & Upgrades Key: Default=Abilities that he always has|Upgrade=Abilities he gets by upgrading * Wing Whip: (Default) Whips enemies with his elastic wings. * (Default) Can jump in the air and spin like a saw blade. * Shadow Orbs: (Default) Fires a green ball of dark energy from his horn. Creates a small, temporary shock wave when it hits. * Black Hole: (Upgrade) Creates a temporary black hole with his wings. The hole will suck in enemies and Blackout can teleport between them for as long as they last. * Darkness Overload: (Upgrade) Shoots a Shadow Orb into a Black Hole to create a small explosion for more damage. * Shadow Blade: (Upgrade) Improves Blackout's spinning saw blade attack. * Take it Black: (Upgrade) Black Holes last longer and let Blackout deal more damage when teleporting between them. Prince of Darkness upgrade path. * Dark Energy Clouds: (Upgrade) Shadow Balls create bigger shock waves that last longer & deal more damage. * Under the Cover of Darkness: (Upgrade) Heightens durability when inside the shock wave of a Shadow Orb. * Cloud Gravity: (Upgrade) Charges energy in his horn for a short time before leaping into the air and shooting a Shadow Orb at the ground. The Shadow Orb creates a lasting shock wave that stays under Blackout while he hovers in the air above it. Blackout can slowly move through the air while flying and the shock wave will follow under him until it wears off. Wing Warrior upgrade path. * A Spinning Finish: (Upgrade) Blackout gains two new combo moves. ** Ground Pound Combo: Blackout hits the enemy with his wings 3 times before slamming the ground with his horn creating a small shock wave. *** Though combos are more of a game mechanic, so I'd mostly just take into account the Ground Pound itself. ** Shadow Blade Charge: Hits the enemy with his wings 3 times before using Shadow Blade to roll across the ground. *** You should mostly take into account the spinning ability though. * Whip It Up: (Upgrade) Increases the power of Blackout's physical attacks. ** Ex. Wing Whip, Shadow Blade, & Warp Speed(shown below). * Warp Speed: (Upgrade) Charges energy for a short time before repeatedly teleporting through enemies, piercing them with his horn as he does so. Soul Gem Ability * Supernova Black Hole: (Upgrade) Shoots a Black Hole into a Black Hole to create a Supernova Black Hole that sucks in enemies before exploding for massive damage. ** The Supernova Black Hole takes time to show up once the Black Holes are shot. Abilities, Equipment, etc. * Brave * Compassionate * Encouraging * Elastic dragon wings ** These allow him to fly. ** They can also be used as weapons. * Can combine his power of Darkness with Light to do multiple things. ** Broke out of a pinata he previously couldn't break out of. ** Indirectly powered an army of candy soldiers. * A nasal horn ** This can be used as a physical weapon, or to shoot projectiles. * Teleportation ** With or without Black Holes. Feats * Defeated the Dark Stygian (with Master Eon). * Defeated countless nightmare monsters. * Worked with Spotlight to break out of a giant pinata that neither of them could break out of on their own. Faults Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Dragon Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Reptiles Category:Skylanders Category:Video Game Combatants